


Trouble Comes In Threes

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix/police!au, F/F, Gonna add tags as I go, collection of oneshots and maybe i'll mix it up even more but the teams will come in threes, school meal club/baby!au, so 3mix jline and maknae line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: As the folk saying states, "trouble comes in threes".3mix, j-line, and school meal club vow to prove it right.//Needless to say, it was a mess.





	1. About Last Night / 3mix Police AU

When Jihyo walked into the Chief’s office, head low and followed by none other than a bruised Nayeon and a limping Jeongyeon, Mr. Park knew that shit had went down.

 

“Good morning, sir.”

 

Nayeon, the eldest and the supposed-to-be looking the most remorseful, had a sheepish smile on her face. It was most likely her deed, and the Chief knew that too.

Beside her was a blushing Jeongyeon, staring down at her feet.

 

“Good morning, ladies. I hope.”

 

Nothing good was about that morning. Nothing good came out of Nayeon’s so-very-brilliant ideas.

They stood in silence. If Nayeon came up with the ideas, Jeongyeon brought them to life. And Jihyo, well, she knew better than leaving the two alone; and she held the responsibility of explaining it all the next morning.

 

“It’s about last night,” the youngest of the three started.

“I’m pretty sure it is. So, what explains the smashed car outside the station, and the cast on Yoo’s leg?”

 

The shame made them forget about Jeongyeon’s broken leg.

 

“Please take a seat, Yoo.” The chief added.

 

“I’m fine, sir, thank you.” Jeongyeon declined politely.

 

“Yes, sir. She’ll be just fine standing there and reflecting.” Jihyo commented. “Maybe next time she wouldn’t agree to whatever Nayeon’s potty-head comes up with.”

 

_Pure shit._

 

Jeongyeon snickered, earning death glares from her fellow teammates, and an amused look from the old man sitting behind the mahogany desk.

Having spent years around the three girls, he was sure that _potty-head_ had pleased Jeongyeon so much, that once they walk out of his office she’ll call Nayeon that again, and then start their daily banters.

 

At times, he felt sorry for Jihyo. She didn’t deserve being put in such a team. But then again, if it wasn’t for her, he would probably be getting the news of two dead officers that morning, instead of a broken car and a broken leg.

  


They were chasing after a local thief that had kept them off their seats lately. That, the Chief knew of.

It was past one in the morning. Jeongyeon was behind the wheel, having previously decided that Nayeon should never drive again, after a very painful past experience. Jihyo sat in the passenger’s seat (Nayeon was banned from there too), and Nayeon sat in the back, munching on a mouthful of chips.

 

They were following the thief’s speeding car closely behind, when they drove past a one-way street (opposite direction, mind you), and Nayeon shouted “ **turn right!** ” to which Jeongyeon complied, despite Jihyo’s very loud, “ **NO!** ”

 

“Trust me,” Nayeon reassured.

_Rule #1: never trust Im Nayeon._

At the end of the street, Nayeon told Jeongyeon to floor it, and the latter obeyed.

“If everything works right, we block the road for him.” Nayeon enthusiastically screamed, the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Everything worked right; everything except the chased car’s brakes. The thief almost drove right into them, if not for Jihyo’s light speed reflexes.

  


The next morning they ended up trudging into the Chief’s office, with a casted Jeongyeon, a broken police car, and news of a thief behind the bars.

 

Leaving the office, Jeongyeon turned to Nayeon with the smuggest smirk on her face.

“Potty-head.”

  
  
  


Why they never got rid of Nayeon, you would ask.

She was their _mastermind_.


	2. School Meal Club (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun, chaeyoung, and tzuyu baby au, where sana sucks at being a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jline are the same age. 3mix are all older than them, nayeon being the oldest: older than jeong by a year and older than jihyo by two years.

Sana was looking down at her trainers as she waited for the bus. Her hands were tucked in her pockets, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, the afternoon breeze messing with her bangs. Nayeon had called her earlier that day, asking her if she could babysit the trio while they attend a work dinner. She sounded reluctant, and Sana couldn’t blame her for it; she didn’t decline the offer either, being broke from spending extra money on some lab equipment she had accidentally broke during an experiment. 

The bus would drop her at the other side of the city, two blocks away from Nayeon’s apartment, a walk long enough to start regretting her life choices. The trio, despite being the cutest kids she had ever laid her eyes on, was so hard to deal with, and she knew she was up for a tough ride.

  
  


The last time she babysat them, she got herself a nasty bruise, broke her nose, and almost burned the house down. 

 

-

 

It was Nayeon’s birthday the following morning, and the girls really wanted to do something for their mom. Thus, they huddled on the living room’s floor, and put up their best puppy faces to convince Sana that they should prepare their mommy a treat. She tried to say no, but the pout on Chaeyoung’s face made her give in. She left her and Dahyun at home, to look after Kookeu, as she took Tzuyu with her to buy the ingredients needed to make chocolate chip cookies.

They were walking down the street when Tzuyu spotted a ‘cube Kookeu,’ -Tzuyu called every dog she saw Kookeu-, and she started running as fast as a six-year-old could to reach the puppy and pat it. Of course, Sana freaked out, so she dashed after the girl, and ran knee-first into a bike.

 

As for her nose, well, after their visit to the grocery store, limping her way back home, and applying ice to her injury, she put on a brave face and an apron, -on each of the kids too-, to start making the dough. Almost done, Dahyun thought it would be fun to smear some flour across Chaeyoung’s face. Little did she know, Chaeyoung seeked revenge right away, grabbing the entire bag and pouring it over her older sister’s head. Sana had to breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth for the following fifteen minutes. She put the cookies in the oven, and dragged Dahyun into the bathroom. She was struggling to get her into the bath, when she slipped and fell, face-first. 

Burning down the house was more of a side effect of the flour accident; too busy with Dahyun and her own bleeding nose, she forgot all about the cookies in the oven.

 

-

 

She had a couple of minutes to waste before the bus arrived, which allowed her to wonder why would Nayeon call her and not Mina, after the disastrous result of recruiting her the previous time. As though on cue, Mina showed up with Momo trailing right behind her. She looked down at her outfit, and then up at Momo, “we’re wearing the same tracksuit.”

The oldest of the three lifted her head, staring at her for a couple of seconds, before gasping in surprise.

“Don’t mind her, she’s half asleep and hungry,” Mina noted.

 

Sana already had her arm around Mina’s waist when she finally asked, “and what are you two doing here?”

“Heading to Nayeon’s, with you.” Mina replied, ushering Momo to stand closer to them. The older girl obliged, like an obedient child.

“Why?”

“‘Cause she has three kids, and you won’t manage by yourself.” Mina explained.

“And because they don’t trust you alone with them.” Momo added, earning a quiet shush from Mina, who facepalmed herself, not daring to take even one glance at Sana. She could already hear the pout in her breath. 

The bus saved the moment, stopping right before Sana turns on her heels and heads back to their shared apartment.

  
  


“Did they have to get three kids?” Sana asked as they settled down at the back. It’s five in the afternoon, and the bus was almost empty, save a bunch of high school students, and a cute old couple.

“They wanted one for each of them,” Momo commented, leaning her head on top of Sana’s shoulder. Mina glared at her, and Sana couldn’t hold back asking why she was even brought along. “She can’t even take care of herself!”

“Exactly! Imagine leaving her behind, Satang. And you know why they  _ adopted _ three children. Why are you even complaining when you were the most excited about the news.”

“Just for safety measures. Because I’m this close to choking one of their mothers.”

The youngest of the three just sighed, ignoring the girl’s blabbers.

 

The ride to their destination was serene. Momo had fallen asleep on Sana’s shoulder after getting tired of complaining about being hungry, while Mina stared out of the window, at the scenery changing from skyscrapers to prestigious villas. The Parks lived in a more peaceful -and richer- side of the city, having decided that moving there would be better for the kids. 

 

-

 

When Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon considered adoption, they were only planning to have one kid. They discussed the idea thoroughly, and even visited a social adviser a couple of times, making sure that they are more than ready to be parents. 

The first child to make their hearts flutter during their visit to a foster home was a five-year-old, who had the cutest smile and the brightest eyes. She introduced herself as Dubu, but didn’t stop there, asking them to wait for a moment before she came back followed by a shorter kid, who clung to her for dear life, tiny hands clutching the hem of her shirt tightly.

“This is Chaeng. She’s four and she doesn’t speak to strangers.”

She turned to her little friend, patting her head tenderly as she spoke, “you can say hi to them, Chaengie. They are nice people.” 

All of their plans of having one child flew out of the window the second the younger girl looked up at them, with her wide eyes and adorable dimple. 

 

They thought they would stop there, with two kids and a dog filling their home with happiness and bright colors, quite literally, -it took Chaeyoung a couple of years to learn that she shouldn’t draw on the walls-, but fate brought Tzuyu to them and the two girls welcomed her with open arms, and promises to love her unconditionally. Their family grew bigger, but they loved each other dearly, and they took pride in it.

 

-

 

Nayeon had initially called Mina for the job, but the latter, forever thoughtful, told Nayeon about Sana’s need for extra money. They planned to pretend ask Sana to babysit the kids, while Mina would tag along to actually do the job.

 

Jihyo opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face, a fancy black dress hugging her body in all the right places, and the three Japanese girls couldn’t help but let their eyes wander. Until Jeongyeon appeared, wrapping her arm around her youngest wife’s waist.

“She’s taken,” she joked, sticking her tongue out.

“Sharing is caring, Jeong,” Sana teased, but was shut up by Nayeon’s emergence from the hallway, stress evident on her face.

“Dubu is taking a nap. The twins are watching T.V. There’s food in the fridge. No baking, no showers, no trips to grocery stores.”

“Hey,” Jeongyeon started, letting go of Jihyo to wrap her arms around Nayeon, “they’re going to be okay. Backup is here and they wouldn’t let anything happen to the kids.”

“Phones exist, and we can drive back here if anything bad happens,” Jihyo reassured, her gaze meeting the babysitters’ eyes to add, “but nothing bad will happen.”

 

“Is she comforting Nayeon or is she threatening us?” Momo leaned to ask Mina.

“Both,” Jeongyeon answered instead.

 

“Momo whisper challenge, failed.” Sana commented once the ladies left, earning a pout from the older girl. Mina ignored their childish bickers, and headed to greet the youngest two of the family.

Tzuyu jumped out of her place the moment she saw Mina, -forever her favorite “aunt”-, and ran to hug her. Momo walked into the living room and plopped on the couch, right next to Chaeyoung, who automatically snuggled into her embrace.

 

“What are you watching?” Sana asked from the doorway, a soft smile playing on her lips. Tzuyu gave her a hug, her hand still holding Mina’s as she did.

“A documentary about tigers. Chewy said I look like a tiger cub, and is making me watch this.” Chaeyoung replied with a fake pout, making the three older girls giggle.

“Can we watch Lion King when Dubu wakes up?” Tzuyu asked, and Mina nodded, unable to deny the girl any request.

 

Chaeyoung looked up at Momo, a twinkle in her eyes as she announced, “because we all go to the same school now and have lunch together, Dubu, Chewy, and I started a club.”

“A club?”

 

“Yes!” A sleepy voice spoke, gaining all of their attention. “School Meal Club. I’m the captain!” Dahyun stated with a smile, her tiny hands rubbing sleep off her eyes.


	3. School Meal Club (2/2)

A pile of pillows waddled into the living room. Sana hurried up for help, but before she could reach the pile, it tripped, revealing Chaeyoung with a grin on her face. “We can make a pillow fort now!” she announced, enthusiasm laced with her voice.

Sana crouched down, pulling the kid up to her feet, before checking everywhere for any injuries. “I’m fine, the pillows cushioned the fall,” the young child reassured, patting Sana’s head, just like Dahyun would to her when she got worried about anything.

 

Mina was making popcorn in the kitchen with the youngest of the three sisters. Nayeon’s “no cooking” instruction playing at the back of her head, but she couldn’t deny Tzuyu a request. Plus, how bad could making popcorn in the microwave go.

 

Momo was in charge of finding the movie and getting it ready. Once done, she helped Dahyun fetch the snacks from the pantry, getting herself a bowl of cereal as she did. Jeongyeon had called when they reached their destination, just safety measures, and probably at Nayeon’s gunpoint.

 

They all huddled on the living room’s floor, Sana and Mina at the far sides, while Momo sat next to Sana, with Dahyun sitting on her lap, and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu cuddling next to Mina. Each of them had her own bowl of popcorn, along with all the other snacks Dahyun had grabbed for them. As soon as they made sure everyone was comfortable in their spot, Momo pressed the play button. 

 

Barely thirty minutes into the movie, and Mina was already on her nth patrolling glance, making sure that no one is uncomfortable or bothered. She caught Sana’s eyes from across the room, the light from the T.V screen illuminating their faces, and beamed at her, her gums showing. Sana smiled back, her eyes turning into crescents and her cheeks puffing slightly as she did. A muffled yawn broke their trance, and both looked at the source, before breaking into silent snickers. Of course Momo would be the first to start dozing off.

  
  


“Satang,” Chaeyoung called as the ending credits started rolling, catching all of the older girls’ attention. Sana grabbed the remote from Momo’s hand, and paused the movie.

“Is everything okay?” Mina coaxed, caressing the young child’s short locks.

“I, no, Tzuyu and I have a question.”

“What is it, princess?” Sana asked, prompting Chaeyoung to keep talking.

“Are you and Mitang and Momoring together?” Chaeyoung asked, her head tilted to the side like a puzzled puppy.

“Yes, we are all roommates.”

“No, I mean, are you together like how mom, mommy, and Nabongs are?”

If it were under other circumstances, the babysitters would have laughed their hearts out at Chaeyoung calling her oldest mother  _ Nabongs _ , but the kid was questioning if they were in a-

 

“No!” Momo denied, a bit harshly, seeming much more awake than seconds before Chaeyoung asked the question. 

“But you snuggle like moms would,” Tzuyu argued innocently.

“And you kiss like moms would,” Dahyun added, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

The three girls looked at each other, gazes guilt ridden, and eyes open wide like a deer caught in headlights. Mina was wondering if they saw her pecking Momo’s lips when the latter offered to help with the popcorn, Momo was wondering if they caught her stealing a kiss from Sana shortly after the movie started, and Sana-

 

“I saw Satang kissing Mitang after she helped her dry her face with the towel,” Chaeyoung spoke, “Tzuyu saw it too.” 

  
  


“We,” Mina started, thankful to the dim light for hiding her blushing cheeks.

 

“We’re home!” A loud voice came from the front door. It was Jihyo’s.

“Why are the lights off?” Jeongyeon’s voice followed.

“Oh my god, do you think something bad ha-” Nayeon’s panicked voice got louder, until she was interrupted by the cozy scene welcoming her in the living room.

 

She huffed in relief, opening her arms wide, inviting, “mama is home!”

Tzuyu was the first to jump into her mother’s arms, Dahyun followed suit, while Chaeyoung took one sharp glance at the Japanese girls, as if saying “it’s not over,” before joining the group hug.

Jihyo turned on the lights, making them all squint and groan at the sudden assault, and chuckled wholeheartedly, while saying something about Nayeon worrying the entire time, when all they’ve been doing is watching a movie and eating to their hearts’ fullest. 

 

The babysitters were thankful for the interruption, stopping the kids from the embarrassing investigation. They got up, Sana and Mina dragging the kids to the bathroom to get them ready for bed, as Momo would stay and clean the living room, putting the pillows back in their places and picking up the then empty bowls. Sana joined her to help, leaving Mina with the twins.

“I can’t believe you let them see you kiss Mina,” Momo mumbled.

“Says you, who kissed me with Dubu right on your lap!”

“But,”

“What if they tell Nayeon and all?” Sana asked, nervous.

 

“Then Jeong and Nabongs would have to pay me 100 dollars each,” Jihyo’s voice made them jump in their places, faces paling so fast as if they’d seen a monster. Their reaction didn’t stop Jihyo from continuing, “I told them you guys are dating, but they didn’t want to believe me, so we put a bet on it. Guess who just won!” Her grin was blinding, and felt like rubbing salt to their wound.

She pat their backs, getting all motherly with them, when Mina appeared from the hallway.

“Did you ask the kids to ask us if we’re together?” She questioned, eyes on Jihyo.

“Nah, they’re just smart.” The older girl giggled, her voice ringing like a soothing melody, and they thought they would’ve fallen for her if they were not smitten for each other.

 

“Thank you for taking care of the kids. I can’t trust them with anyone but you guys. Next time make sure you leave some inches for the holy spirit though,” she teased, but they could sense her sincere gratefulness.

“As for you, Sana, this is your paycheck. Be more careful around lab equipment.” She winked, making the girl blush one last time, as she walked them to the front door.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride back home?”

“It’s okay Jihyo. I think we’ll stop by somewhere for dinner anyways.” Mina answered. 

 

She stood at the door, waving them goodbye, until they disappeared from her view, before rushing back inside and into her bedroom.

 

“You owe me money losers!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at updating plus I had to work w/ mom and ended up stuck with her for around 2 months. It was exhausting!!  
> anyways I've finally updated this :)  
> ah i'm @_chaengsus on twitter xoxo


End file.
